


Admiring the stockings

by justanexercise



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy sure does miss stockings, war-time rations are hell on women's fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiring the stockings

 

 

“Agent Carter, ma’am,” a female officer says, poking her head through the tent flaps.

Peggy, engrossed in her reports on Camp Leigh, replies without looking up, “Officer Hendrix.”

Officer Hendrix clears her throat. “The models are here, if you’d like to come see them.”

“As you can see, I’m quite busy at the moment,” Peggy says, opening a new folder.

“Sorry ma’am.”

“Dismissed.”

“Yes ma’am,” Officer Hendrix says, saluting sharply, her cheeks burning with mortification.

Peggy finally tilts her head up after the tent flaps fall shut. She screws her mouth, thinking. Peggy stands up, stretching, fingertips falling to the back of her legs. A small smudge on her lines. Peggy sighs. She grabs a handkerchief, wiping away the painted on lines in lieu of real stockings.

Submitting the last of her reports to her superior officer, Peggy talks a glance at the women modeling stockings on top of the stage. She smiles wistfully. Real stockings. Nylons from the States. Peggy shakes her head.

-

“Officer?” another head pokes through her tent flaps.

Peggy’s head snaps up at the unfamiliar voice. “Who are you?” she demands.

“Angie, Angie Martinelli,” Angie introduces herself, stepping into the tent without Peggy’s permission. “Heard you didn’t have time to go see the show, so thought you’d want a chance before we head out.”

Peggy’s lips thin. “Thank you Ms. Martinelli, but as you can see, I’m quite busy.”

“Too busy to get a pair of stockings?” Angie puts her leg forward, arching her toes, showing off.

Peggy’s cheek twitches. Real stockings, right in front of her.

“How long haven’t you felt one?” Angie asks, stepping close enough for Peggy to reach out and touch.

“Since before the war,” Peggy responds automatically. She squeezes her eyes shut. “Which is still going on.”

“Come on English.” Angie grabs Peggy’s hands, placing them on her leg.

“Oh,” Peggy says, her fingers twitching.

“Knew you wanted to touch.”

“Excuse me?”

“The stockings, knew you missed the feeling of ‘em. I sure did.”

Peggy’s hand glides up Angie’s calf, only stopping when she hits the garter. Yanking her hand back, Peggy stands up straight. “Right, thank you Ms. Martinelli.”

Angie reaches under her skirt, unsnapping the garter belt from the stockings. She toes off her shoes, setting her foot on Peggy’s chair and rolling them off.

“What are you doing?”

“Just a present, for an admirer.” Angie places the rolled up stockings and garter belt on Peggy’s desk.

“Admirer?”

“Of stockings.”

Peggy clears her throat. “I can’t –“

“It’s a gift.”

“Wouldn’t you get in trouble?”

Angie shrugs. “I got another pair.” Angie grins, giving Peggy a once-over. “With legs like yours, you deserve them more than I do.”

Peggy ducks her head, hiding her flaming cheeks. “Thank you Ms. Martinelli.”

Angie stops on her way out, tossing a smirk over her shoulder. “You owe me a drink after you win the war.”

“And how will I find you?”

Angie licks her lips, eyes cast down in concentration. It takes a long moment, enough for Peggy to almost retract her question when Angie answers her.

“I sing at the Howdy Club sometimes.”

“Howdy Club, where’s that?”

“New York.”

Peggy nods. “After we win the war, I’ll see you there.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://exerciseindisguise.tumblr.com/post/116089800727/spart117mc-viridieanfey-romanimp-beatnikdaddio


End file.
